The concept of a rotating advertising display device is known in the art. Such devices are generally electrically powered, making them relatively expensive to manufacture, to operate, and to maintain. It is known to use air vanes to effect motion, yet this has only been possible where air currents strong enough to overcome friction are either naturally present or artificially created. It is also known to use magnetic fields to reduce friction.